criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
I Spy a Mummy
I Spy a Mummy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-fifth case of the game. It is the tenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The Bureau chased The Sword to Egypt. Jack and the player investigated the Giza Pyramids, where they found the mummified body of fruit vendor Afif Wahab. revealed that she was actually a Mossad spy.]] During the investigation, Ingrid reported the presence of a spy in a nearby hookah bar. Later on, Asal Hawaa, the belly dancer they had met in Morocco, revealed herself as a Mossad agent and threatened the team. She also said she was spying on Afif because the Mossad suspected him of being a SOMBRA agent. Despite the tensions, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Zarah Salah, the Minister of Antiquities, for the murder. After denying involvement, Zarah admitted to the crime. She wanted to steal ancient artifacts from the pyramids to make profit out of them, but Afif was always one step ahead of her. She bribed him to make him refrain from stealing the antiquities, but Afif refused. Wanting to eliminate the competition, Zarah lured Afif to one of the pyramids and mummified him alive. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 50 years in jail. Post-trial, Jack and the player asked Asal for information about SOMBRA. Asal agreed to share some information if the team passed a trust test she made for them, which was to retrieve a spying device she had left at the pyramids. Once the team accomplished the test, Asal revealed that SOMBRA was a worldwide criminal organization with cells in every continent, with the Promethian Cult being their European branch. The team deduced that The Sword was aiming to unite the rebels into one cell in the Sahara. Meanwhile, Jonah Karam suggested ambushing The Sword by contacting their arms dealer under the guise of rebel leaders, prompting the dealer to inform the assassin about the team. At the hookah bar, the team found a black book which (per Elliot) belonged to Seamus Cummings, one of the most ruthless arms dealers in the world. Elliot also found out per a plane ticket that Seamus was in Dubai. Supervised by Jonah, Elliot called Seamus and arranged a meeting in the United Arab Emirates. After the meeting was arranged successfully, the Bureau picked up their disguises and boarded a plane to Dubai to find Seamus. Summary Victim *'Afif Wahab' (found mummified in a pyramid) Murder Weapon *'Metal Hook' Killer *'Zarah Salah' Suspects ZSalahWorldEditionP.png|Zarah Salah ERedfernWorldEditionP.png|Ellen Redfern JRashadWorldEditionP.png|Jawad Rashad JConnerieWorldEditionP.png|Jean Connerie AHawaaWorldEditionPC125.png|Asal Hawaa Quasi-suspect(s) WEC10JKaram.png|Jonah Karam Killer's Profile *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears a scarab pin. Crime Scenes C125S1A.png|Tomb C125S1B.png|Sarcophagus C125S2A.png|Nile River C125S2B.png|River Banks C125S3A.png|Hookah Lounge C125S3B.png|VIP Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tomb. (Clues: Mummy, Broken Pieces, Golden Ankh) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plague; New Suspect: Zarah Salah) *Talk to Zarah Salah about the tomb desecration. (Prerequisite: Plague restored; Victim identified: Afif Wahab; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Nile River) *Investigate Nile River. (Prerequisite: Zarah interrogated; Clues: Flyer, Photograph) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jawad Rashad) *Question Jawad Rashad about his rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Unknown Woman; New Suspect: Ellen Redfern) *Ask Ellen Redfern about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified) *Examine Golden Ankh. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes hookah) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pickled turnips) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Costume Case, Torn Paper, Faded Papyrus) *Examine Costume Case. (Result: Fez; New Suspect: Jean Connerie) *Question Jean Connerie about his double identity. (Prerequisite: Fez found; Profile updated: Jean smokes hookah) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Love Letter; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Ask Asal Hawaa about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored; Profile updated: Asal eats pickled turnips and smokes hookah) *Examine Faded Papyrus. (Result: Hieroglyphs) *Analyze Hieroglyphs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads hieroglyphs) *Investigate River Banks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Candy Box, Horus Eye) *Examine Candy Box. (Result: Powdered Sugar) *Examine Powdered Sugar. (Result: Laxative Powder) *Talk to Jawad about the victim’s laxative-laced sweets. (Prerequisite: Laxative Powder identified; Profile updated: Jawad eats pickled turnips and smokes hookah) *Examine Horus Eye. (Result: Horus Eye Camera) *Analyze Horus Eye Camera. (12:00:00) *Question Ellen about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Horus Eye Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Ellen reads hieroglyphs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Asal who she really is. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sarcophagus; Profile updated: Asal reads hieroglyphs) *Investigate Sarcophagus. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clues: Leather Satchel, Torn Photo) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Banded Money) *Examine Banded Money. (Result: Banded Money) *Talk to Zarah about the sack of money. (Prerequisite: Banded Money unraveled; Profile updated: Zarah eats pickled turnips, smokes hookah, and reads hieroglyphs) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Analyze Surveillance Photo. (09:00:00) *Question Jean about the surveillance photo. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo analyzed; Profile updated: Jean eats pickled turnips and reads hieroglyphs) *Investigate VIP Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Metal Hook, Gunny Sack; Murder Weapon registered: Metal Hook) *Examine Metal Hook. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Gunny Sack. (Result: Mysterious Box) *Analyze Mysterious Box. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarab pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 4. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 4 *Investigate Nile River. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Clue: Coffee Can) *Examine Coffee Can. (Result: Assassination Target) *Examine Assassination Target. (Result: Assassination Target) *Talk to Jean about being an assassination target. (Prerequisite: Assassination Target unraveled; Reward: MALE Fez, FEMALE Belly Dancer Headdress) *Talk to Asal about SOMBRA. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) *Investigate Tomb. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Night Vision Binoculars) *Analyze Night Vision Binoculars. (09:00:00) *Ask Asal about her intel. (Prerequisite: Night Vision Binoculars analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Jonah Karam about his plan to get information about SOMBRA. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Metal Briefcase) *Examine Metal Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (06:00:00) *Ask Jonah for help in setting a trap to capture The Sword. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is the one of the cases in which the killer changes into the prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region